


The thought of you.

by T1213121



Series: 依恋与爱情 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 他才十八岁，他控制不住自己的下半身怎么想。//涉及虚月馆剧透，请选择性观看。因为是确认关系后并且我的咕哒侦探都是连着的，就当虚月馆在今年鸣凤庄时期复刻了一次叭。（另外请不要给我剧透鸣凤庄否则拉黑处理谢谢。）





	The thought of you.

从虚月馆回来后的一周多里，藤丸立香都没怎么睡好觉。他闭上眼睛，记起福尔摩斯——薛灵汉——装死时的瑰丽模样，心底就泛起一阵躁动。  
福尔摩斯的伤已经完全好了，补魔不再是他生活中必要的一部分。因此这位无性恋大侦探直接出具协议，把需要令咒加持的“双方享受”性事严苛限制于一个月一次，一次标准时间为迦勒底工作轮班时间，即四个小时，中途有一次三十分钟的休息、也就是亲昵时间（见鬼的英灵体力，藤丸立香第一次看到时当场骂街，哪个人类男性能一天在床上干三个半小时？为此，他得到了福尔摩斯一个颇为神秘的笑容。），形式包括但不限于肛交，但虐恋行为被禁止。  
看到协议时，藤丸立香差点没昏过去。所罗门在上，他十八岁，他管不住他的下半身怎么想。福尔摩斯咬着前几日迦勒底新研发的雪茄，粗大的棕色柱体夹在他两根细长苍白的手指中间，看得藤丸立香春心荡漾。  
他十八岁，管不住他的下半身。  
但恋爱总要谈，协议还得签。掰着手指头算算日子，也还没到这个月的约定时间。最终，藤丸立香无奈地舔舔嘴唇，自顾自闭上双眼解决问题。至于第二日自虚月馆归来的福尔摩斯的微妙目光——藤丸立香两眼一闭，装没看见。  
他们的协议里可没写“藤丸立香不能再空闲时间自慰”。  
没写。  
虽说如此，但看到心心念念的福尔摩斯终于从虚月馆归来，藤丸立香心里还是颇为欢欣的。对谁来说，恋人分离之苦都是难以忍受的。藤丸立香美滋滋地这里送送资料、那里打打下手，看得整个迦勒底都迷惑不已：他们还没向外公开关系。没人知道藤丸立香缘何突然精神抖擞，恨不得现在就能出去一口气连打七个异闻带。唯有路过的小达文西瞥眼藤丸立香时不时落在福尔摩斯身上的手，发出几声意味不明地嗤笑。  
恋爱要谈，公事要办。  
达文西又摔了一打文件给藤丸立香，喊他给福尔摩斯送去。

还没等到福尔摩斯屋门口，藤丸立香就瞧见他了。几个员工围着他确认机械数据。藤丸立香不知怎的停下脚步，靠在走廊转角，目光忍不住顺着他好看的腰线向下滑去。福尔摩斯没穿大衣，枪套的提臀效果也实属不错，藤丸立香咽咽口水，在福尔摩斯回头扫来时连忙躲回转角墙后。他听到几声嘈杂的谢谢和牛津鞋后跟敲击地板的声音，赶忙快走几步，跟上福尔摩斯，轻巧拍了下他肩膀。  
“有空吗。”见四下无人，藤丸立香把文件往福尔摩斯怀里一放，伸手从背后抱住他，“我好想你。”  
福尔摩斯自然清楚他说得是什么，面上却依旧是冷淡的：“还没到约定时间吧？”  
“可是虚月馆那一幕……我，我不知道，我只是控制不住自己想这件事。”藤丸立香松开抱着福尔摩斯的手，压低声音小声说道，“就连昨天也……其实我当时看到就很，我不知道该怎么说，心动？更像是情欲的冲动。”  
“你当时可以提出来。或者在我揭秘身份后。”  
“那是别人的身体。”藤丸立香回答得格外干脆，“用别人的身体和你做，我是绝对无法接受的。”  
来自藤丸立香的灼灼目光投在福尔摩斯身上，像是要在他身上熔出一个洞来。福尔摩斯看起来并不反对：“……现在？”  
藤丸立香耸耸肩：“你有空的话。”  
福尔摩斯抓住他的手腕，向前走了几步，不费吹灰之力就打开右侧上了锁的储藏室。狭小的房间里堆满了杂物，下脚之地小得可怜，二人不得不紧紧地贴在一起。福尔摩斯收起了他身后庞大的机械装置，换上一身轻便的西装衬衫，把藤丸立香抵在门后亲吻。他学得很快，前几次对吻还生疏得像个处子，现在吻起藤丸立香来已是轻车熟路。平日讲起话来不爱饶人的唇舌此刻柔软异常，沾染着浅浅的烟草甜香，窜进他的五脏六腑里，挑弄每一根敏感的神经。藤丸立香被吻得七荤八素，有些缺氧，挣扎着想要从福尔摩斯怀里逃出，却被他拥得更紧。在快要窒息前，福尔摩斯松开了他，满意地舔舔嘴唇，伴随着藤丸立香的喘息欣赏起迦勒底配给的长裤下已然清晰的轮廓。  
可扮猪吃老虎一直是藤丸立香的强项，或者说，对于大部分人来说，藤丸立香甚至都不用去“扮”。还没等福尔摩斯回神，藤丸立香就转身把他抵在门上亲吻。与福尔摩斯极富侵略性的吻不同，藤丸立香的吻甜蜜绵长，丝毫没有掠夺城池的意思，反而像是一位温文尔雅的术士，站在城楼之下拱手为礼，用温柔的声音要你乖乖投降。  
唇舌摩擦催生情欲，两份炽热的体温贴在一起，藤丸立香只觉得自己快要着了。他想要福尔摩斯。从之前就想，现在也想，不论何时何地，藤丸立香都想要他，都想要福尔摩斯。那些情色的幻想填满了他的大脑，而现在，藤丸立香只想实现这一切。  
亲吻没断，他的手已经攀在福尔摩斯腰间，小心地解开衬衫上稍显恼人的小巧扣子，继而张开五指顺着结实的腹肌一路摩挲着向上，在圆润的肩膀处轻巧一挑，薄薄的衬衫便簌簌落在地上，露出常年被衣饰掩盖的肩背线条，饱满紧实。藤丸立香忍不住挪过去轻咬一口，看着苍白的肌肤上因为淤血逐渐泛起一层薄红，秘而不宣地昭告天下主权问题。福尔摩斯的手插进他浓密的黑发里，在他一次次的亲吻中喘息着。白种人阔大的骨架塑造出宽厚的脊背，藤丸立香极度迷恋贴在上面的感受。他紧紧地靠在福尔摩斯身上，手顺着每一块肌肉边缘的漂亮曲线一路下滑，直至掌心紧贴着左胸，能感受那颗被魔力催动的心脏砰砰跳动。粉嫩的乳头也一样诱他深入，藤丸立香前几个月终于得到了碰触的资格，修剪整齐的指甲用一种磨人的频率反复搔刮，毫不意外地收获几声亲吻中偶尔漏出的破碎叫声。他仰头看去，福尔摩斯白皙的脸颊上飘起两朵情色的红晕，被润湿的唇瓣仿佛成熟的草莓，缀在树上，正等人一口咬下。  
“看到那一幕时，我……我几乎不可控地，勃起了。”藤丸立香捧起福尔摩斯的手放到唇边，他还戴着手套，看起来和那一日的薛灵汉一模一样。“那时候你太美了。”他从不吝啬于给予爱人赞美，尤其是在做爱时，“我只有一个念头，我想要你。”  
正吐露爱语的舌尖碰触到干燥粗糙的手套表面，轻轻地舔湿表层薄薄的织物，露出紧贴的手指轮廓。闭上眼睛，藤丸立香回想起那日的场景，慢慢地让福尔摩斯的手伸进他的口腔中。他能想象到血液的腥甜，用舌尖勾起一点卷进喉咙里，像是世间最美妙的毒药，一口就令人深陷其中。  
敏感的神经末端令每一个微小的细胞骚动起来，福尔摩斯用胳膊捂住嘴唇，可那些亲昵声响却又好似不愿饶他一般，总能找到旁门溜出，看起来恍如犹抱琵琶半遮面的歌女。倘若要藤丸立香选一个词来形容性事中的福尔摩斯，他几乎只能想到美丽。  
而他仿佛一位虔诚的信徒，在神的允许下玷污了这尊最为圣洁的身体。  
甚至让这具圣躯为他狂热。  
藤丸立香硬得难受，隔着长裤抵在福尔摩斯身上磨蹭着。福尔摩斯想要撤回手，他却又恋恋不舍，反而伸伸头，让福尔摩斯把手指深深地插进自己喉咙里，模拟着抽插的动作上下挑弄，就好像福尔摩斯在用手指干他的嘴。  
在过去的半年多里，福尔摩斯为他口交过很多次：坐着的、跪着的、站着的、趴着的，但藤丸立香从没给过福尔摩斯一个口活。他总是拒绝。可藤丸立香太知道这种场景对一个男人的吸引力了。那是刻印在骨子里的，数万年前，当人类还没成为人类时，交配与征服的兽欲就已经刻在雄性动物的体内。那是一种本能的甜蜜冲动，不是什么要用到“想想大英帝国”来咬牙熬过去的噩梦。  
趁福尔摩斯依旧陶醉在指尖的触碰上，藤丸立香的手向他身下探去，解开紧绷的裤链，把内外裤一同胡乱扯下，半勃的阳物贴在下腹，稍稍吐出的些许前液打湿了皮肤上的皱褶，在储藏室昏暗的灯光下泛起晶莹的光，像展示柜里昂贵的宝石。  
“求你。（Please.）”藤丸立香挑开手套，同他潮湿的指尖纠缠，双眼略略扬起，诚恳地望着福尔摩斯。  
福尔摩斯还没从刚刚的抚慰中回神，眼中泛起些许水雾，薄唇上下碰碰，犹豫许久才开口。“如你所愿。（As you wish.）”他还没学会怎么应对藤丸立香的恳求。其实，比起不知所措，实质上更像是……拒绝不了。福尔摩斯拒绝不了藤丸立香提出的所有要求。他是个性情淡漠的人，没有朋友，只有华生。可等华生也离开他，他又回到一个人，却被史无前例的寂寞席卷了。  
他需要华生。  
福尔摩斯需要华生。  
比华生需要福尔摩斯更甚。  
于是，藤丸立香的陪伴成为他能紧紧攀附的一根绳索。他到现在还没表明对藤丸立香心意的想法，只说接受藤丸立香的爱意……却从没说过自己的想法。福尔摩斯稍显难为情地别开眼，却见藤丸立香缓慢地跪在地上，用手捧起藏在浅色毛发里的肉粉色硕物，缓慢地送进嘴里。  
感官上的刺激差些让福尔摩斯像个毛头小子一样缴械投降。他似乎体会到了藤丸立香的感受：某个人跪在地上，侍弄着你两腿中间最为隐秘的物什。瞬间掀起的情浪是最本初的欲求，藤丸立香含着他龟头的红肿嘴唇、套弄着茎体的素净十指、被裤子紧绷着的阳物形状，每一样都紧紧地吸引着福尔摩斯。他只觉自己恍若从海洋里蒸发而来的倾城暴雨，所有行人唯恐不及，最终却落进另一片大海的怀抱。  
像是爱情。  
或许又不是爱情。  
藤丸立香的舌尖舔过敏感的马眼，瞬间唤回福尔摩斯还在外漂泊的思绪，还让他吐出几声沙哑的喘息。他从没想过自己能如此天赋异禀：这当然是藤丸立香第一次给男人口交。和福尔摩斯交往前，他是个货真价实的直男，只舔过女人的那处。男人的和女人的截然不同。若说女人们舔起来像是拥吻一汪水，男人……福尔摩斯舔起来就像是包容一次铺天盖地的巨大雷雨。圆润的顶端紧紧地抵在他喉咙上，粗大的茎体把整个口腔填得满满当当，引得唾液腺自动分泌出涎液作为润滑。藤丸立香几乎怀疑自己快要窒息了，逐渐明晰的血管挤压着他口腔两侧的软肉，夺取了他的所有空间。按着福尔摩斯轮廓分明的髋骨，藤丸立香仰头勉强退出些许，混杂二人体液的浑浊液体在分离时拉出长长一条银丝，淫靡得紧。  
“不舒服？”福尔摩斯结着茧子的手指插进他的发丝间，缓慢地抚摸着，试图安慰藤丸立香，“你不用这样。”  
“不是。”藤丸立香摇摇头，灵巧的五指上下套弄着，打断了福尔摩斯的话语，“我不重要。这是有关于你的。”  
福尔摩斯狭长的眼微眯着，翠绿的眼眸为情所动，少了很多锐利。“即使用上令咒？”  
“你认为自己没上瘾吗？”  
随着二人的交往，藤丸立香越来越清楚福尔摩斯的本性：他很追逐刺激……会为了绝顶的快活牺牲一切。  
他绝不相信福尔摩斯不对此上瘾。  
何况他手背上的令咒还未消失。  
张口松松两侧稍显僵硬的咬肌，藤丸立香带着宣战的意图，用手捧起福尔摩斯的阳物，像是舔舐一根冰棒一样上下舔弄着暗粉色肌肤上脉络分明的青色血管。他的舌尖轻柔地围着龟头打转，在冠状沟处流连不久就转战茎身，在福尔摩斯稍显焦急的呼吸声中放慢动作，欲拒还迎地侍弄着这根物什。  
此刻福尔摩斯就已然完全勃起了。藤丸立香温热的呼吸打在他周边敏感的肌肤上，引来一阵颤栗。藤丸立香轻撸几下，从底端直抵龟头，几次抽拉过后分开他已然有些打颤的双腿，低头把整根硬如铁棍的阳具一口吞下。这次他学得乖了些，在两侧都留了活动的余地，用灵巧的舌尖打转时也不必噎到自己。  
少年人柔嫩的口腔内壁有种要了命得舒服。顺脊柱攀上头脑炸开的快感让福尔摩斯漏出几声短促的呼吸声。藤丸立香太知道他爱些什么，次次都就着他敏感处着力。故而，山雨欲来前的缱绻在藤丸立香漫长的温柔对待下化作世间最难以戒断的药物，比百分之七的可卡因还要令人上瘾。是的，他追求刺激，藤丸立香看他看得一点没错。他会为那一点点的快乐去注射毒品，去尝试一份不知何物的毒药。自然，他也会为性着迷，即使这话难以出口。  
如果能有更多……  
福尔摩斯咬咬下唇，稍显缓慢地摆起腰，在藤丸立香的口中抽插着。这时，他真的是在操藤丸立香的嘴了。福尔摩斯从没体会过女人的阴道，生前是，死后也是。但想必，大约和藤丸立香柔软的口腔差不了多少，甚至藤丸立香在性事上似有似无的纵容和默许还会比女人更为甜蜜。  
在他把阴茎插得更深前，藤丸立香推开了他。失落感骤然席卷所有存在的神经末梢，从中央空调中漏出的冷风打在亮晶晶的肉刃上，像受了什么委屈一般楚楚可怜地颤抖着。藤丸立香起身亲吻他，稍显苦涩的腥味在二人嘴里弥漫开来。  
藤丸立香抱住他的侦探，滑腻的手掌套弄几下高挺的阴茎，凑到福尔摩斯身旁耳语：“带润滑了吗。”  
福尔摩斯先是摇摇头，又在藤丸立香长久地凝视下别过眼点点头，最后变出他的那身大衣，从胸前的内兜里拿出一小瓶。  
“你一直都带着它？”藤丸立香接过润滑剂，让福尔摩斯转了个圈，趴在门上。他拔开盖子，把顶端开口对准紧闭的小穴，硬质塑料刮过本就敏感的柔嫩肌肤，如愿以偿地换来几声轻喘。  
偶尔，藤丸立香也会有些坏心眼。他柔软的指尖抚平那些皱褶，放松福尔摩斯的神经，出其不备地把瓶子滑腻的尖嘴送进后穴里。圆锥形的开口逐渐拓开紧闭的穴肉，直至顶到瓶口粗细，福尔摩斯的耳根就已经红透了。润滑剂的尖头和藤丸立香身体的触感截然不同，少几分温柔，又多了不少强硬，似有似无地戳弄着两侧的软肉。  
福尔摩斯无处安放的双手紧紧地贴在自动门后，在每一次突如其来地刺激袭来时伴着或轻或重的淫叫蜷紧又松开，在手心留下深深的纹路。藤丸立香掰开他的手指，与他十指相扣，身下却稍稍用了些力气，瓶子里那些滑腻的液体就流了出来，顺着管道挤进穴里，又随重力断断续续地从缝隙里淌下，打湿整片密处，染出一副漂亮的印象派画作。也不知润滑液里有些什么，福尔摩斯整个人都软了。六英尺多的高大白人就这么塌了腰靠在门上，赤身裸体的，臀部高翘着，一副任人欺负的模样，像一只发情的猫，看得藤丸立香难得知道了血脉喷张四个大字如何书写。  
“我想要你。”藤丸立香踮起脚尖，凑到福尔摩斯耳旁低语，“让我进去。”他丝毫没有征求意见的想法，用力挤压几下塑胶瓶，把大量的润滑液挤进福尔摩斯体内。  
那液体实在是太多了。  
福尔摩斯呜咽一声，下意识地顶起腰来，身体不由自主地排斥着灌进来的东西，后穴一张一合的，血液都涌到边上，染出可爱又情色的绯红。藤丸立香松了手，习惯了被填满的嫣红穴肉努力吸附几下，却也抵不过重力，只能任由半空的塑胶瓶掉落在地，发出一声闷响。晶莹浊液恍若春雨滴在地上，福尔摩斯的双腿还有些打颤，靠在门上低声喘息着。被拓开的后穴张开诱人的小口，等待着另一轮侵入。藤丸立香只觉血液涌上大脑，像是快要把他烧着了。他赶忙拉下裤链，掏出早已硬得难受的阴茎，扶着抵进福尔摩斯体内。  
大量的润滑剂让进入变得格外容易，还没等藤丸立香反应过来，他整根东西都没进福尔摩斯体内。被情欲所困的大侦探发出一声舒爽又餍足的叹息，躬身向后迎合着藤丸立香。他的甬道火热而紧致，藤丸立香控制不住地渴求更多。黏腻的水声在狭小的房间中蔓延开来，鱼水合欢的缱绻令二人如坠云端。藤丸立香抓握着福尔摩斯两瓣紧致的臀肉，正欲狠狠地操干他一向魅惑技能满点的恋人——  
“福尔摩斯先生？”  
玛修的声音骤然唤回了二人的神智。  
门外传来一阵慌乱的脚步声，藤丸立香熟悉得紧。福尔摩斯更是清楚原因，他那忠实的小粉丝一向很愿意为了迦勒底的文书事物帮忙，每日光是签署文件就能在楼道里来回走上一万多步。听这稍显沉重的脚步声，她至少拿了两盒以上的文书，怕是都等着他签名核查。  
“——嗯！”突然地顶弄让福尔摩斯喉咙里滑出一声情色的呻吟。  
“嘘。”藤丸立香不介意再当一次坏孩子，这是他对虚月馆的报复，“会被玛修听到的。”他紧紧地搂着福尔摩斯的腰，手掌却往身下的硕物上探去。那物什硬得要命，涨成了紫红色，不必确认都知道早已濒临极限。他该在刚才让福尔摩斯射出来的——可想想那见鬼的虚月馆故事！藤丸立香稍显泄愤地撸了两把，摆着腰肏进福尔摩斯身体里，很深。叫喊被结实的手臂堵住，福尔摩斯把头深埋在他遍布针孔的小臂上，在沉默中颤抖着，接受藤丸立香给予的极端快乐。  
藤丸立香抓着他的手腕抵在门上，目光略过青紫色的淤血，一阵无名火起，加快了身下戳刺的速度。所有的遮掩全被褪去，福尔摩斯几乎只靠着大脑里仅存的些许理性压低每一次难耐的喊声。他的脸颊紧贴着冰冷的金属门，挺立的乳尖在藤丸立香一次次的冲撞下似有似无地摩擦着，酥麻的快感一路攀上头脑，像炸弹的倒计时，随时都会轰得一声炸开。  
他想要更多。  
但玛修还在外面。  
藤丸立香对此倒是不管不顾，他不认为玛修会对发现他在和别人做爱这事作出脸红以外的其他反映。但福尔摩斯？藤丸立香想，那是另一回事了。这种隐秘的刺激让藤丸立香又大了一圈。他抬起腰，高挺的阴茎在福尔摩斯体内熟练地进进出出，圆润的顶端摩擦着最舒爽一处，在福尔摩斯紧绷的神经上慢慢悠悠地跳起小天鹅湖，用快感折磨着这位总爱欺骗他的大侦探。  
“——操！立香！”福尔摩斯的身体紧绷着，难得被逼出一句脏话。他喘息得极其粗重，被藤丸立香抓住的手腕陷入一种无助的颤栗，羞耻的滚烫感与想要不顾一切获得快活的欲望同时包裹着他，快要让他分不清哪边更为重要。过多的润滑剂顺着每一次交合汩汩流出，黏在他的阴茎上，又被藤丸立香的手掌涂抹开，在一次次地撸动中把他身体里几乎所有的快乐都榨取出来。他想要顺着本能尖叫，想要放弃一切地迎接这一番狂风暴雨，在眩晕与迷离之中迎接高潮。  
敏锐的感官让他捕捉到玛修的脚步声，她走远了。  
藤丸立香似乎也觉察到了，他用指甲搔刮着马眼，玩弄着敏感的顶端。几乎是同一时间，福尔摩斯尖叫着射了出来，身体痉挛着哆嗦起来，整个人都软趴趴地靠在门上，享受一浪又一浪的快感。没有时间，没有空间，他只觉得自己站在天堂与地狱中间，同时沐浴着圣水与烈火。巅峰的极乐。  
绞紧的后穴让藤丸立香难以按捺心中的想法。他一向是个好情人，至少之前几次是这样，总会给予福尔摩斯足够的时间休息。但现在，他实在为这具身体着迷。不顾福尔摩斯还处在高潮后过度敏感的时期，藤丸立香掰开他的臀瓣，清楚地看到被操得红肿张合的穴口，难耐地呻吟一声，又狠狠地干进里面，把福尔摩斯填得满满的。  
这次，他们可以肆意地感受性爱的欢愉了。  
藤丸立香稍显尖锐的髋骨紧紧地贴在福尔摩斯的臀部上，饱满的囊袋在每一次抽插时都拍打着两瓣臀肉，发出色情的啪啪声。高潮过后的肉穴松软异常，贪婪地吮吸着侵入的物什。润滑剂混杂体液一并被搅弄成黏黏糊糊的一团，把干燥的肠道搞得比女人的阴道还要舒服可人。二人的体温叠在一起，热得快能把整个屋子都烧净。  
太满了、太过了。福尔摩斯已经不知道该作何反应，只能随波逐流地大开身体，任由藤丸立香操着他。擦过他前列腺的顶端带着要命的魔力，每次猛烈地进出都冲刷着他所有的思绪。他呻吟着，不停地吐出一些支离破碎却又格外不堪入耳的形容词，在平日里听起来仿佛形象崩塌，可现下，藤丸立香只觉这是催情妙药。  
一向理智冷漠的爱人为了他情迷意乱。  
他才十八岁。他可管不住自己的下半身怎么想。  
藤丸立香一口气顶进最深处，控制不住地在福尔摩斯最后几声呻吟中释放。他抽出阴茎，精液混杂润滑一起沿还肿着的穴口淌了下来，挂在福尔摩斯笔直苍白的长腿上，像一幅活灵活现的春宫图。  
福尔摩斯转过身来，俯身和他分享一个吻。他们舔舐描摹着彼此的唇形，迫切地想要占据对方的每一寸存在，仿佛可以就这样吻到世界尽头。

协议最终被撕了。  
虽然藤丸立香单方面毁约需要禁欲一个半月以示补偿，但鉴于是双方毁约，福尔摩斯也懒于看自己究竟在协议上写了什么东西。  
一切都没有变。  
或者，一切都变了。


End file.
